Ishibashi
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SandyBrown; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Ishibashi |- |'Age:' 20 |- |'Species/Race:' Human |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SandyBrown; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Hair Color:' Light Brown |- |'Eye Color:' Grey |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SandyBrown; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Hobby:' Modeling |- |'Talent:' Making Girls into Models |- |'Favorite Color:' Gold |- |'Profession:' Modeling Agent |- |'Favorite Type of Girls:' Low Maintenance Girls |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SandyBrown; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Love Interest:' Rina Toin |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SandyBrown; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Position in the Series:' Minor Character |} Ishibashi is a modeling agent. He is seen in episode 10 where he chooses Rina as his model in a contest. History Anime Ishibashi was first shown in town, anxiously scanning the crowd of passer-bys while miserably thinking to himself that 'it' was no use. This hinted at how he was searching for a certain model who looked exactly like a lady he had met in the past, yet broke his heart. When Ishibashi saw Rina walking with Lucia, he became excited and went over to the two. From there, he quickly introduced himself, explained his dilemma (which was needing a model for a contest by the next day), and asked Rina if she would please help him. Rina was reluctant to do so, but Lucia begged her to do it, and before Rina could even respond, Lucia turned to Ishibashi and said that Rina would be glad to help. Having no choice, Rina was taken by Ishibashi to his modeling agency to be dressed up; Lucia followed them, and Rina noticed this, thinking that she (Lucia) is such a pain. Ishibashi became breathless examining Rina in the dress he had chosen for her, and then took her to a restaurant. The waiter mistook Rina for an adult because of her appearance and personality, and offered the wine menu until Ishibashi cut in and explained that she was under 20 years old. The waiter apologized, and before leaving, stated that he would bring the soft drinks menu. Lucia was notably impressed with Rina, mentally remarking that since she looks so much like an adult, she was offered wine. Since Rina didn't really speak after she 'took the job', Ishibashi attempted to break the ice by complimenting her, truthfully stating that her eyes were the color of the deep ocean, and that when he stared into them, he felt like he would be swallowed up. Rina changed the subject and asked him what he wanted from 'the model'; Ishibashi replied by saying he wanted her to look as much as the picture in his mind as possible. Rina agreed, and after they ate, went to have her makeup done. Lucia continued following them, and witnessed Ishibashi become pained at Rina's resemblance of his unrequited love; he had been putting makeup on her when he messed up because of his sadness. Ishibashi apologized to Rina and asked if he could redo it; Rina agreed and then the two began to talk about the past. Eventually, Rina got tired of her position and said that she is just herself, that she could not become his picture. She apologized, and getting up, left Ishibashi to himself. Ishibashi went back to being depressed after Rina's departure, and on the day of the modeling contest, told a staff member of the contest that he couldn't enter because he didn't have a model. Surprised, the member asked him, "Then who is she?" Ishibashi turned around to see Rina standing nearby in the dress he had given her, and when he questioned her why she came back, she simply replied that she had committed to being a model. Once more happy, Ishibashi took her to have her makeup done before the contest, and the two apologized to each other for the conversation held the day before. Still, Ishibashi promised to turn Rina into a star model, and began applying makeup to her face. However, Eriru had come to the contest and put on music that was doctored to harm any listening mermaids; when Rina heard it, Ishibashi was surprised at how she was reacting and asked her if she was feeling well. Rina insisted she was fine, but since the music continued to play, was unable to hide her pain; Lucia and Hanon had followed her, and guessing it was one of the Dark Lovers, turned off the power. Ishibashi, along with the other confused humans, was unable to see Rina running away to transform since it was dark. After the transformation of the trio, the lights turned back on and they confronted Eriru, successfully taking her down with a new song (Rina's image song Star Jewel). The lights once more flickered, and Ishibashi saw Rina sitting in her seat; he asked her if she had seen the unexpected idol show, and she replied that it was very nice. Ishibashi ended up winning the contest, and thanked Rina. Later on, he asked her if she would go out with him and continue to be his model. However, Rina politely refused, and then truthfully explained that she had never been interested in dressing up, fashion, and modeling in the first place. She then departed, leaving Ishibashi on his own. Appearance Ishibashi has brown hair and grey eyes. He wears a light grey hoodie. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Humans Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Males Category:Rina Tôin